Pourquoi la frontière est elle floue ?
by Bergere
Summary: MMAD : Albus s'interroge... savoir s'il l'aime ou si c'est autre chose. Et pourtant, pourtant... / Minerva sait... qu'en fait-elle ? 2 OS pour le prix d'un, deux points de vues!
1. Le flou de la frontière

_Bonjour ! Il s'agit de mon premier OS sur ce couple. Pas très gai. Pas très triste. Je l'ai écrit comme ça, d'une traite, et je l'aime bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, espère que cela vous plaira (donnez-moi votre avis quoi qu'il en soit) et... voilà ! En plus, j'avais remarqué qu'en français il y en avait pas de masses sur ce couple... alors je tente d'apporter ma petite pierre à l'édifice, en espérant un petit peu de succès._

_Bergère._

_(PS: Il y a eu quelques toutes petites modifications, mais rien de grave, qui dérangerait ! J'ai juste enlevé une citation pour la mettre dans le deuxième OS!)_

Pourquoi ?

Je l'ai souvent demandé.

Au détour d'un couloir, en la croisant.

Au détour d'une pensée, en l'imaginant.

Au détour de mon âme, en l'entendant.

Pourquoi ?

C'est une très bonne question.

Je ne connais pas la réponse, elle non plus. Personne ne la connait.

Y a-t-il une question d'ailleurs…

Oh, bien sûr il y a ce pourquoi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? qu'est-ce qu'il demande ?

Je le sais… mais bon. Il demande pourquoi il y a cette toute petite chose entre nous.

Presque rien.

Des regards.

Des sourires.

Des discussions.

Ce n'est pas l'amour, pas la passion. Est-ce plus que l'amitié ?

Ce n'est même pas sûr. Sensation hybride. Sentiment mélangé.

Alors dites-le moi, vous… pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce ainsi ?

Pourquoi n'est-ce pas juste l'amitié ?

Pourquoi n'est-ce pas juste l'amour ?

Pourquoi ce bordel dans nos esprit ?

…nos esprits ? Le mien uniquement peut être. Je n'en sais rien. Allez savoir !

Minerva est une belle femme.

Cela, c'est indubitable. Personne ne songeait à dire le contraire dans sa jeunesse. Personne, toujours maintenant, ne le nie tout à fait. Malheureusement pour moi, je le remarque un peu trop. Mon problème, c'est qu'elle n'est pas jolie. Non, elle est belle. Peut être uniquement pour moi en fait, peut être que les autres n'en pensent rien. Allez savoir… Vous savez, la beauté, c'est subjectif. Tellement subjectif. Cela dépend de notre être plus que de la personne. Oui, elle est belle parce que je la veux ainsi. Parce qu'elle me plait. Cela veut-il dire que je l'aime ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas. Un peu, peut être.

Minerva est une femme intelligente.

Sur ce point là, il n'y a vraiment rien à redire. Sur le physique, à la limite, certains ne la trouvent peut être que les restes d'une joliesse vite passée. Chacun son opinion. Mais elle est intelligente. Vif, son esprit est celui de la rapidité et de la perspicacité. Elle est géniale. C'est une grande sorcière. Elle est sublime dans ses pensées, elle a une réflexion d'or. Cela la rend indispensable. Cela rend sa discussion plaisante. Je ne sais ce que je ferais si une fois par semaine je n'absorbais pas des litres de thé pour une conversation. Cela veut-il dire que je l'aime ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas. Un peu peut être.

Minerva est une femme droite.

Qui dira le contraire ? Blessée depuis toujours, blessée par moi-même je ne sais quoi, elle est juste, d'une droiture sans faille. Elle tient son rôle, elle tient sa vie, elle tient beaucoup de choses. Elle ne se démonte pas. Elle tient le coup. Elle en est admirable. Elle cache des sentiments, elle a des sentiments. Un stoïcisme moderne face aux événements. Justice, grandeur d'âme. Je me sens souvent bête à son côté, dans certaines situations. Je suis un peu faible en comparaison, quelque part. Cela veut-il dire que je l'aime ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas. Un peu peut être.

Minerva est tant d'autres choses.

Là-dessus, tout le monde est d'accord. Alors je pose encore une question. Suis-je le seul à le remarquer ? Est-ce que je l'idéalise.

Non.

Je l'ai vue perdre des repères, aussi. Je l'ai vue perdue dans la vie.

J'ai observé les années passer. Elle reste un peu la même ; elle reste un peu une autre ; qui m'aime et me comprend.

Me comprend-t-elle ? Oh oui. Tant que parfois c'est incroyable.

Quant à savoir si elle m'aime… Si je savais déjà si je l'aime.

Alors voilà. Avec tout ça, il me reste le pourquoi. Pourquoi, hein ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas clair ?

Je la regarde, je la trouve belle.

Je lui parle, je la trouve intelligente.

Je l'observe, je la trouve droite.

J'y pense, je la trouve un peu parfaite.

Mais pas de désir et rien pour étayer tout ça. C'est la grande amitié.

Le petit amour ?

Peut être.

Un amour faiblard un peu ridicule. Si notre amitié est digne et forte, notre amour serait faible et incapable. La vérité, c'est qu'on ne s'aime pas vraiment. Est-ce que je sais si je voudrais plus que cette amitié d'années ? Non, je ne sais pas. Elle non plus. J'en suis certain. Parce qu'on se comprend. Il y a cette chose entre nous. On fait comme si. Il n'y a rien.

Et pourtant…

_Et pourtant, pourtant, je n'aime que toi…_

Voilà ce que dis la chanson. Et bien… il y a un peu de ça.

Pourtant, Minerva, je la regarde, et je me dis que c'est ce qu'il me faut. En même temps elle m'est déjà assez comme c'est aujourd'hui, en même temps je sais qu'elle me pourrait être plus. Pourtant je me dis que vraiment, lorsque je la vois, ça ne peut qu'être elle.

…Et pourtant non. Pourtant ce n'est rien.

Oui.

Serait-ce vraiment ce qu'il nous faut. Je suis plus âgé qu'elle. Des années, deux dizaines, peut être trois. Peut être est-ce un problème. Je ne le sais pas… Mais, quelque part, il n'y a pas de problème, parce qu'il n'y a pas de relation. Le vrai problème est là.

Je me dis souvent que j'accepterais de manger des millions de tritons au gingembre pour entendre sa voix. J'aime bien cette voix. Elle n'est pas caressante. Plutôt dure à vrai dire. Mais je l'aime bien… Mais cette voix, ce n'est pas la voix qui appelle le désir par les sons qui l'emplissent, ce n'est pas la voix de la sensualité de l'amour. C'est une voix entre deux. Amour, amitié. Je n'aime pas le gingembre.

Il y a une chose que je me dis.

Oh, ça ne résoudrait pas le pourquoi. Non, loin de là. Il est irrésolu, pas solvable. Peut être serait-ce un premier pas. Plus vraisemblablement juste manière de se décider.

Quoi, c'est tout décidé ?

Oui, c'est vrai. C'est l'amitié, la relation entre collègues… Oui, plus que collègues. Cela, c'est vrai, c'est sûr, c'est su… Une des rares choses que l'on sait. Amis. Je pense que je peux m'autoriser sans commettre d'erreur à le dire.

Mais amants ? Avant que d'être amants, il faudrait s'aimer. C'est cela le problème.

Cette chose, cette idée, c'est d'essayer.

Essayer l'amour ?

Non, non… on n'essaye pas l'amour, on essaye la relation. Et l'on voit.

Voir si cela mène quelque part. Voir si ça a un sens.

Il est minuit, c'est septembre. J'ai encore pensé. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait essayer.

J'ai pris la décision.

J'arrive devant sa porte, je frappe. Je sais qu'elle ne dort pas… enfin, je ne pense pas.

J'ai de la chance, elle ouvre en robe de chambre, mais elle ouvre éveillée.

D'un coup je me sens déjà bête. Tout cela, après tout, ce n'est que moi. Peut être qu'à elle ça ne lui est même pas venu à l'esprit. Peut être que pour elle c'est clair. Nous sommes amis, j'aime les litres de thé et je raffole de gingembre.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Oui… non… enfin, il faudrait que l'on parle.

Elle me regarde. Qu'est-ce que je peux me sentir con. Mais maintenant, il faut lui dire. Ou inventer quelque chose. Inventer un prétexte. Je ne suis pas totalement Gryffondor il faut croire… ou alors comme les autres j'expérimente les affres de l'amour. Mais je ne la désire pas. Quel bordel. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous peut-être.

Je ne comprends pas qui vous êtes et qui je suis.

Elle m'offre un regard étonné. Ses yeux son beaux aussi. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire là. Finalement, elle hoche la tête.

Entrez Albus, je crois que j'ai compris.

Oui…

Je soupire. Cela m'étonnerait, qu'elle ait compris. Elle est sublime, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle me comprenait tant. Ou alors elle pense à autre chose. Quoi ?

Sommes-nous amis Albus ?

Et là je lui dis quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je vais vraiment passer pour un imbécile. Elle fait presque ma taille, droite et debout en face de moi, à côté d'un canapé. Je lui dis que je n'en sais rien. Elle soupire, elle s'assoie en face de moi, alors j'imite. Face à face chacun sur un sofa.

Moi non plus…

Alors je me dis que c'est peut être l'occasion de savoir. Je me demande. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Pourquoi moi et cette question ? Maintenant qu'on est l'un en face de l'autre, à se regarder et se demander, c'est peut être le moment. Alors je me lève. Elle me regarde à moitié. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut penser ? Je ne fais pas grand-chose. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'aura fallu plus de 20 ans pour me décider. Pourquoi maintenant. C'est le petit baiser sans conséquence. Enfin, je crois. Je me rassois. Elle me regarde, elle a légèrement rougi. Oui, elle est jolie comme ça… mais c'est incroyable. Elle ne rougit pas d'habitude. Je me sens con. Elle va peut être m'en vouloir. Je sors vite, comme ça. Le presque vieillard de Gryffondor que je suis, directeur de Poudlard, fuit après un baiser. Déchéance.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Hein, je vous le demande ! Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais toujours pas. Ses lèvres son douces, son visage est joli. Ca marcherait peut être, je n'en sais rien. Ce ne serait pas l'amour passion. Juste nous deux, comme ça. Ce serait si étrange. Mais je pense qu'elle m'en veut.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais ça ? Pas par emportement passionnel, pas par questionnement méticuleux. Pour voir. Comme ça. Gamin va !

Et voilà, deux jours plus tard, à 8 heures, la nuit est tombée, je suis assis dans mon bureau. Elle est en face de moi. J'avale des tritons au gingembre, ça me donne contenance. Comme ça, je la regarde. Je ne sais toujours pas. Peut être bien que je l'aime, finalement. Mais elle, elle fait comme si rien. Oui, rien. Elle a raison, sans doute. Parce que c'est elle, je pense qu'elle a raison.

C'est une grande question, Albus, mais mieux vaut ne pas se compliquer la vie.

J'acquiesce. Elle a vraiment raison. Profiter de sa présence et son sourire, savoir que finalement je suis un peu amoureux, et savoir qu'avec du thé et des tritons au gingembre, avec un sujet de conversation et des élèves turbulents, avec des heures et des jours, avec des badinages qui ne la font pas rire et des sourires qui m'enchantent, je continue à la voir. Elle est à côté, pour longtemps, pour toujours. Le platonique extrême de la relation d'amants qui n'en sont pas et n'en furent jamais.

Je serais calme, ami et à côté. D'ailleurs, je ne la désire pas vraiment, alors quel problème. Aucun.

Plus besoin de savoir pourquoi.

Je sais que c'est comme ça. La frontière fragile ne l'est pas moins, mais c'est d'un accord commun qu'elle a été fixée. Et puis mon côté amant refoulé aura toujours la possibilité de croquer encore le souvenir de cette furtive embrassade, au contact d'un biscuit sans saveur et d'une vision si belle.

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	2. Poser la frontière

_Bonjour mes amis !!_

_Voici un second OS, qui va avec le précédent, mais qui peux (quoiqu'à mon avis il perde un peu de son sens) lire tout seul, si l'on veut ! Ils sont complémentaires, mais pas au point d'être essentiel l'un à l'autre. La preuve... je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire celui-ci !_

_Du coup, je vais, d'abord, en profiter pour faire un tour de remerciement à tout le monde :D **Dream's Girl**, **Rin**, **Mademoiselle Else**, **Lucedelune **et** Sophayyyy **! Quant à **Rosine**, je le remercie moi... et vous pouvez la remercier aussi : sans elle, ce second OS n'aurait sans doute jamais existé !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Bergère. (Et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin, qui fait plaisir !!)_

J'ai toujours eu une vision claire des choses. Totalement claire. Ou, même, affreusement claire. A tout prendre, j'aurais préféré l'aveuglement.

Mais je n'ai pas eu ce don. Un don que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être si précieux. Qui l'eût cru ? Jamais, même dans des songes fantastiques, je n'aurais soupçonné un jour que je courrais après l'aveuglement, que je désespérerais d'être si clairvoyante.

Je voudrais ne pas pouvoir lire les sentiments, reconnaître leur teneur…

Pourtant, les choses sont ainsi.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Albus comme une adolescente, avec passion, en ravageant mon cœur devant le désespoir de n'être jamais aimée en retour. Non. Pour moi, ça a toujours été une forme d'amour poétique, une affection sans fin mais lointaine ; une admiration. Et, avec cela, une peur, une hésitation. Une douceur. Pendant des années, je ne l'ai pas vu : j'ai toujours mieux lu le cœur des autres que le mien. Je sentais un vague, quelque chose d'insaisissable, de caressant. Mais je ne voyais pas. Et puis, bien sûr, j'ai fini par le voir et, étrangement, je l'ai accepté tout de suite.

J'étais amoureuse de mon employeur, Albus Dumbledore.

J'étais amoureuse comme si l'on m'avait prise dans un berceau de douceur, et le voir était une poésie en soi.

J'aimais Albus Dumbledore, comme le vent.

Son passage était celui de l'amoureux Zéphyr, charriant dans la langueur de ses tourbillons délicats une forme de joie, un éveil au bonheur. Il y avait comme un souffle de jeunesse et d'oubli de soi dans sa manière, une sorte de tourbillon dans lequel, les yeux fermés, je me laissais emporter et j'atteignais à une forme de bonheur. Il était la caresse des vents, et la poésie de la divinité que les Grecs leur donnaient.

J'aimais Albus Dumbledore, comme un parfum.

J'imaginais une floraison de senteurs et de douceurs, et la fragrance inconnue de sa peau se mêlait à celle d'aromates enivrants. C'était à la fois un large champ de blé, où Lavande et Thym venaient s'inviter ; et un bouquet de grandes fleurs, mêlant leurs odeurs pour renforcer encore le cocon inexistant, le berceau où je me laissais aller à l'aimer.

J'aimais Albus Dumbledore, comme une vision.

Il représentait le miroitement des couleurs, la délicatesse des formes et des courbes à la sensuelle douceur. Il était comme la main suprême qui dessinait tout ce qui m'entourait, et tout, alors, prenait une beauté, une force. Je me savais transportée par la superbe d'un ciel nuageux, et il en était la raison, la cause et le grain de beauté. Sa personne était comme une palette où se trouvait le pouvoir de dessiner le monde, et je m'adonnais à la peinture du monde.

J'aimais Albus Dumbledore, comme un poème.

Sa personne était un morceau de littérature, un plaisir des yeux et de tous les sens. Je me voyais transportée, par lui, dans un monde d'enchantement et d'extase intellectuels et sensitifs ; et pour rien au monde je n'aurais cessé de l'aimer si cela m'avait fait quitter ce plaisir absolu. Il condensait un Sonnet de Shakespeare et un roman d'Austen ; et je ne pouvais que me perdre dans les méandres de sa beauté littéraire.

Tout cela est encore vrai ; je l'aime toujours ainsi. Il n'a pas cessé d'être un véritable monde, comme une vie. Il est toujours superbe, et je continue à le considérer comme un tourbillon qui m'emporte.

Et, lui, de son côté, n'a pas changé de sentiment depuis longtemps. De questionnement. Je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et, Merlin, pourquoi ? Clairvoyance haïe. J'aimerais mille fois mieux ne pas le comprendre que de voir ce qu'il pense. J'aimerais encore mieux savoir qu'il n'a que de l'amitié pour moi. Mais non…

Non.

Il faut que je sache ses hésitations.

Il faut que je lise sur son visage.

_Je l'aime, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, pas du tout…_ Je le vois qui enlève des pétales sans fin. Il ne saurait pas prendre de décision. Il balance. Il se demande. Je peux presque lire toute sa réflexion dans ses yeux.

C'est une amie. Elle me plait un peu. Voilà ce qu'il pense.

Il ne sait pas. Il ne se décidera jamais. Ses sentiments resteront toujours aussi ; et je le sais.

Un brasier infini, un Enfer harassant. C'est cela, l'effet que ça a, sur moi. Savoir qu'il ne m'aime pas. Pas comme je l'aime. Pas assez. Savoir qu'il faut que je choisisse pour lui. Pour nous. Choisir ce que je choisis.

Je choisis le rien. Statu Quo. La sécurité.

Je suis lâche, peut être. Ou, du moins, je ne veux pas briser mon cœur. Est-ce de la lâcheté ? Un cœur est trop précieux pour qu'on le veuille briser ; et le doux sentiment de l'amour, tel un miel envoutant, est trop doux pour qu'on puisse sciemment s'en arracher.

Rien ne doit bouger.

Je ne veux pas tenter ma chance. J'aurais trop mal, et je le sais déjà. Je vais être son amie.

Amie. Pas aimée. Une lettre échangée, une lettre ajoutée : le bonheur. Pourtant, je dis non. Je refuse. Je me refuse. Je ne veux pas.

Ne pas souffrir de son manque d'amour. De la faiblesse de son amour. Non.

Septembre. Le vent dehors. La bourrasque.

Comme toujours, je pense à la même chose, à cette décision que j'ai prise. Juste ne pas me blesser davantage avec le déséquilibre de la balance.

_Toc, toc. Toc._ Trois coups à la porte. Ca ne peut être que lui, à minuit, comme cela. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

J'ouvre la porte, je le regarde. Je lis en lui, encore.

Par-dessus la douceur et la puissance du monde qui m'entoure en sa présence, par-delà la splendeur du vent, la senteur incroyable, la beauté du monde, la poésie de la vie, je vois. Il hésite. _Un peu, beaucoup_… Il en est là de son décompte. Je le sens. Je le vois. Mon cœur se sert… que veut-il ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui, non… enfin… il faudrait qu'on parle.

Je l'observe, et je sens son insécurité. Son questionnement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il cherche toujours à palper la frontière instable et floue de ses sentiments à mon égard ? Que ne peut-il accepter le manque de clarté qui l'entoure, et l'oublier ?

Que va-t-il dire ?

Que vient-il faire ?

A-t-il eu l'audace de prendre une décision ? J'ai peur. Un peu.

- Je ne comprends pas qui vous êtes et qui je suis.

Il essaye de savoir, il veut savoir. Mes yeux s'élargissent tout de même de surprise : il a réussi à aller si loin dans sa réflexion…

J'aurais presque envie de pleurer : il va falloir que je dise non, moi. Il va falloir que j'empêche.

Je hais mon savoir. Je hais ma détermination.

- Entrez Albus, je crois que j'ai compris.

- Oui…

Il soupire. Il ne pense pas que je puisse avoir compris. C'est si compliqué, en effet. Je ressens son impression de se sentir mal… mon mal à moi ne se voit pas, ne se perçoit pas. Il faut crever l'abcès. Je le regarde. Face à face. Il est si près, mon cœur est plus près encore. Mon corps devrait s'éloigner. Trop près.

C'est à moi de parler. Il ne parlera pas… Il me faut du courage pour deux.

- Sommes-nous amis Albus ?

La phrase résonne dans le vide. Il me fixe, je cligne des yeux. Il faudrait que j'oublie sa présence. Je ne dois pas me laisser bercer par la douceur de sa présence. J'y perdrais pied.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi non plus…

A peine les mots sont-ils prononcés que je les regrette. Pourquoi ai-je dis ça. Pendant que je dis cette bêtise, je m'assois sur un des canapés. Moins près, j'ai plus conscience de moi-même. Je ne me laisse pas entrainer dans l'extase intellectuelle et sensitive de sa présence. Il s'assoit en face.

Je combats pour ne pas secouer la tête.

Je combats pour me sortir de ce faux-pas.

Mes mots montreraient de l'hésitation. Sa présence ébranle ma résolution. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je ne perçois plus rien.

Le vague.

Albus se déplace. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Albus pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un instant.

Extase.

Que fait-il ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Comment donc l'ai-je laissé faire ?

Extase.

Il s'éloigne, comment faire. Je ne bouge pas. Je le suis des yeux. Je me sens rougir.

Extase qui s'éloigne aussi.

Il sort. Brusquement, précipitamment. Il fuit. Je secoue la tête.

Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer.

Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Le souvenir de ce divin moment, c'est la pensée de ce que je vais m'interdire.

Il va s'interroger, s'il a bien fait, s'il a eu tord. Encore.

Je suis la seule, sans doute, à pouvoir prendre la décision. Je sais quelle est la bonne. Si douloureuse pourtant. Je ne peux pas laisser cela s'étendre, je ne peux pas laisser son demi-amour prendre d'emprise pour moi. Je dois continuer à l'aimer seule, en silence, sans retour, sans qu'il le sache. Il doit penser que je suis dans le même état que lui. Que j'hésite comme lui. Ô ! s'il savait l'objet de mon hésitation. La douleur de mon hésitation. Il ne peut pas savoir. Il ne doit pas.

Deux jours plus tard, un plateau d'échecs et des biscuits. Il mange trop de biscuits au gingembre. Ce n'est pas naturel. Il se pose trop de question.

Il faut prendre mon courage à deux mains. Il faut ne pas compromettre mon bonheur précaire avec une douleur possible. Il faut arrêter l'avalanche en marche. Il faut faire quelque chose.

- C'est une grande question, Albus, mais mieux vaut ne pas se compliquer la vie.

Il hoche la tête, la mienne me fait souffrir. Je me contente d'esquisser un sourire. Et la conversation continue. Le passé est balayé. Le baiser est balayé.

Sans doute aucun d'entre nous ne l'oubliera-t-il : il s'en souviendra avec un sourire, moi avec un pincement au cœur. Mais les choses sont claires. Trop claires. Si claires.

Il n'y a que ça à dire. C'est fini.

_« L'amour commence par l'amour ; et l'on ne saurait passer de la plus forte amitié qu'à un amour faible. » La Bruyère._

Je ne peux pas me permettre de tenter l'amour faible. Son amour faible contre mon amour fort. Jamais. Non. Jamais.

Il faut juste fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer par les douceurs de ce qu'il représente.


End file.
